


That Attire, Makes Me Dire

by Exceeding



Category: EXO
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Crossdressing, Crying, Cute, Dare, Embarrassment, First Time, Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, Maids, Romance, Sex, Teasing, Trolling, Undressing, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 09:10:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12884667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exceeding/pseuds/Exceeding
Summary: Chen arrives home where he knows his best friend will be waiting to watch a film together as usual - while Xiumin has a surprise in store.From a dare he had, Xiumin thinks he's made a mistake to actually go through with something that could wreck their friendship.However, what unexpected scenario could possibly unfold, other than the end of everything?





	That Attire, Makes Me Dire

**Author's Note:**

> The XiuChen need their stage! They have spoken!

Xiumin pondered on whether to actually go through with this, he stood up from the bathroom toilet and carefully traced his short thin fingers across the lacy material. A small gulp escaped his mouth. He ruffled through his soft light brown hair to calm himself down.

“I'm not doing this.” He finally decided. As he picked up his messenger bag to leave the small apartment, his phone began to ring. He felt his heart jump at the sudden surprise, but he pulled his phone out of the jacket he was wearing and placed it to his ear.

It was Chen - he had told him he'd be there in twenty minutes time.

They usually met up at Chen's apartment every Friday after college because they had free time. Usually, these evenings would consist of watching a film or quickly finishing homework for the Monday after the weekend.

However, Xiumin wasn't here for _just_ that today.

Since he already had a key, he had allowed himself in - as Chen felt bad making him wait outside for half an hour every Friday as he finished late. 

Unsure of what to do, Xiumin turned back to the piece of clothing he had purchased (of course very embarrassed as he did) for a dare from one of his classmates.

“I'd ruin our friendship.” He muttered holding the attire and talking to it as if it was a person. He had, before the phone call, decided to leave and go home feeling stupid for even going through with this, but now he knew that Chen was coming made him want to stay here with his friend.

He couldn't stay here with this!

Upon grabbing the uniform and attempting to cram it into his bag, he remembered he only bought it for hire and would be charged extra for damages or spillages. His head sank and a burning feeling crept throughout his body, he was nervous and scared. Licking his lips in awkwardness he pulled the dreaded thing out of his bag. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Chen eagerly made his way up the metal stairs that led to his apartment floor. He didn't have a chance to see his best friend Xiumin all week - so he was rather excited to spend time with him today! He yanked the handle for the door to open, but it was locked. With a frown, he tried again.

Did Xiumin leave? Or didn't he turn up at all? Maybe he had something else to do today because usually the door would be open and Chen would burst in to find Xiumin on his sofa watching plain television before they whipped out the films.

He fumbled for his apartment key in his rucksack, unable to find it he breathed in slowly. Once he lost his key and his landlady went berserk. He sighed and checked his jeans pocket where he eventually found the key.

Unlocking the door, Chen poked his head around waiting for this to be a prank and for his best friend to jump out at him. There was only silence.

“Minseok?” He called not noticing how loud he was and made something in the bathroom whack the wall - or rather someone.

Chen smirked as he threw his bag down and walked over to the door slowly, “Minseok...?”

He heard a gasp on the other end. “D-Don't come in here!” His friend's voice was timid and scared.

Chen groaned and knocked on the door. “Come out of there! We need to watch this new film I bought today!” He squealed overly excited.

“If you don't come out, I'll go through your bag.” Chen threatened happily as he picked up the said item. Xiumin gasped, he had forgotten to take his bag back in the bathroom with him after he locked the apartment door feeling embarrassed. It had the receipt for this ridiculous outfit he had on inside. Chen would find out! How embarrassing!

“Any particular reason for my door to be locked? You didn't bring a girl back here did you?”

Snapping into a rage of hot-headedness at the fact Chen would even accuse him of bringing a girl back to his best friends own house, Xiumin burst out of the bathroom door. His face was red and angry. “I would never do that!” He said squeaking like mother mouse! His eyes met Chen's who were staring at him wide and full of amazement.

What? What is he looking at? Xiumin thought.

Then he realised what he had on...

Chen felt his cheeky attitude get baseball batted out of the apartment, he stopped breathing when he saw Xiumin march out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a black and white French maid costume. He stood silently as his eyes flickered across the body of his best friend dressed in such a thing.

The flowing lacy material that fit around Xiumin's slender waist. The frills that scattered themselves across the sleeves and edges of the dress.

To Chen, this wasn't funny. Maybe it was the fact that he had already fantasised about his best friend crossdressing… Many times. Xiumin's petite body and proportions were quite feminine, which was probably what had made Chen's reaction different. Although, seeing it in person was an entirely new matter in itself. If it was someone else Chen would probably laugh so hard he would wet himself. 

He swallowed slowly. 

“...You can laugh. It was a dare anyway.” Xiumin stuttered as he grabbed his messenger bag out of Chen's stiff hands.

“A dare?” Chen questioned, suddenly causing Xiumin to whimper and step backwards in a heavy blush.

“Y-Yes.” 

Subconsciously stepping closer to Xiumin, Chen titled his head. “Who dared you to?” He said slightly annoyed while carefully reaching his hand out to his best friend. Xiumin frowned and whacked his hand away, “A classmate... Does it matter? I've done it now. Here, take a look!”

Chen didn't pass up the offer coming from those delicious looking lips. He looked down at Xiumin's strong thighs encased in netted stockings - it was like a dream.

He didn't know how long he had wanted Xiumin all this time he'd known him, but he knew right now that he couldn't wait anymore. 

“I like the idea of you being my maid. You don't dress like this for anyone else do you?” Chen growled a little at the end.

Chills ran up Xiumin's spine... “W-What? No! J-Jongdae! ... Don't joke around, this is really embarrassing.” He stuttered feeling tense and scared that Chen was leaning in closer.

“Minseok, I wouldn't joke about something like this - you're really beautiful.”

Xiumin's eyes widened as he saw drool literally coming from Chen's mouth.

“You do realise I'm still a guy under this… Jongdae?”

With a nod, Chen licked his hungry lips.

“...I- I'll go change, we can watch a film and forget this.” The 'maid' said, hoping Chen would agree. This was clearly awkward enough, and Xiumin didn't want to prolong this situation any more than he already was. He should never have put this stupid outfit on and gone along with the dare in the first place! He felt stupid for even listening to his 'friends'. His closest friend was mentally mauling him right now because of all of this. 

As he turned to enter the bathroom again, his bag slipped from his grip as he felt his arm be pulled back. He was spun around and shoved back into the wall roughly. Before Xiumin could hear the sound of his bag hitting the floor he felt Chen's lips on his. His best friend's lips and body pressed roughly against his own.

Xiumin squirmed against the wall holding his breath. When he finally pulled his face away from Chen, he gasped. 

“No!” Xiumin pleaded trying to push him away, he felt light-headed and dazed from what just happened.

He glanced up to Chen slowly and saw hesitance mixed with lust in those brown eyes before he was grabbed again. Chen leant down close to Xiumin's ear, causing him to fidget from the warm breath tickling his ear.

“I want you.”  

Xiumin could only look away, in the other direction.

“Don't tell me you don't want me.” Chen teased as he placed his hand on Xiumin's netted thigh and rubbed up slowly under the layered costume.

“...Nhnn.” Xiumin moaned bashfully trying to pull his area away from Chen. He quickly covered his mouth with surprise as he felt another moan surfacing deep in his throat whilst Chen groped him, towering over him...

Xiumin felt so weak, he let his legs wobble and guide him to the floor. Chen rushed down concerned, “Are you okay?”

Xiumin looked into Chen's eyes and cupped his face with his small hands, rubbing the soft cheeks slowly. “Minseok?” Chen questioned afraid he really had scared him, if it was going to make him this upset then he'd stop, he was just overwhelmed by seeing Xiumin, look so… adorable. 

“I want you too.” Xiumin pleaded, wrapping his arms around Chen's strong neck and pulling him close. Chen's expression didn't change, “Are you sure?” He asked to really confirm what Xiumin had just said. With a nod and an 'mhm' from his best friend, Chen almost grinned like a Cheshire cat, but he only let a smile surface. 

Xiumin was seriously in shock that Chen would be into him wearing this kind of thing... Thing? No, he was cross-dressing - as a maid! He was happy to wear this if Chen liked it, after all, your best friend's approval is what matters most, right? Plus, he had to admit he felt more beautiful and appealing in this kind of wear. 

Scooping Xiumin into his arms off of the floor like a flower, Chen carried him to his bedroom.

“On your bed?”

He received a nod.

“W-Why? We'll make a mess won't we?” 

Chen almost dropped Xiumin as he tried to stay composed - his voice was just making Chen hunger for him even more.

As he placed Xiumin down making sure not to crease the beautiful material his lovely maid was wearing, he smirked,

“Exactly. We'll make a mess all over my bed and on the sheets, so we can never forget what happened here…”

Xiumin shuddered as he also wanted that, the thought of leaving part of him all over Chen's sheets excited him. 

Slowly, Chen continued to rub his hand across Xiumin's legs and upwards to the large, soft thighs - he could sink his teeth into. He tenderly but cautiously pulled down the cursed stockings that were stopping him from feeling all of Xiumin's luscious skin. Hearing a scared whimpered cry from his adorable best friend, Chen gently stroked Xiumin's soft hair and combed it with his fingers to calm him down.

Xiumin twitched as he then felt Chen's fingers leave a ghostly trail across his erection. “J-Jongdae!” He panted not expecting Chen's hands to make him react so noisily yet feel so good! Chen mentally smiled at the sound of Xiumin's wanton moans that were so dangerously convincing him to just take him.

Leaning forward and pushing Xiumin on to his back flat on the bed, Chen climbed on top of him and roughly rolled his erection against his bashful maids. Xiumin's cheeks were flushed as he moaned with his mouth wide open gripping Chen's covered arms tightly, bucking upwards to feel him more.

“Does it feel good?” Chen asked seductively as he thrust more and moaned ever so slightly when Xiumin would buck back up against him, clutching him tightly. 

Chen leaned down to Xiumin's neck, he could hear the hard swallows and cries underneath him, in neediness, Chen kissed and then gently scraped his teeth across that slender neck. Lifting up ever so slightly and reaching his hand down, he gripped the erection and rubbed it through Xiumin's underwear slowly. “So good… Jongdae… Ahh!-” Xiumin thrust into Chen's hand, causing him to stop.

Xiumin cried in protest as he felt himself ache below in need, “W-Why did you stop?” 

“I want to undress you, but you seemed so frightened when I took off your stockings.”

Xiumin's heart pounded and he felt tears trickle down from his eyes. He felt that if he was just _Minseok_ in front of Chen, that he wouldn't want him anymore...

“You won't want me if I'm not a maid,” Xiumin whispered shakily.

Chen harshly gripped Xiumin's wrists and pinned them above the petite maid's head by the wrists, clamping them together with one hand. Xiumin whimpered and exhaled shakily. Chen pressed his soft lips on to Xiumin's closed eyelids and wiped the salty droplets away letting go of his wrists. “I'd want you even if you were dressed in a dinosaur costume.” He said with a kind chuckle. 

With a moment of warm embarrassment, Xiumin grinned happily and yanked him down by his neck and pushed his lips against Chen's.

Chen moaned and tipped Xiumin's chin up, so he could slip his tongue into that perfect mouth and taste him. Xiumin clenched his hands and swirled his tongue against Chen's - moaning at the sweet sensation. “Mmm…” They both moaned into each other’s mouths hungrily.

Chen hastily pulled Xiumin's maid outfit off of his smaller body and gazed down at his delicate skin… Yes, he wasn’t uber thin, his chest was defined and full of muscle, but still smooth and small.

  
He took the opportunity to touch Xiumin's chest and ghostly trailed his fingers down to his naval. Xiumin shuddered as Chen continued to journey south and tug at the tight-fitting boxers that were against his erection. “Adorable.” He heard him whisper.

Chen felt the small hands tug at his shirt, looking up he saw Xiumin frowning as he tried to focus on an attempt to strip his best friend. Chen smiled and quickly stripped himself above Xiumin who was watching, clearly fascinated by the body being exposed to him just like Chen was with him. 

“Open your legs wide for me, Minseok.” Chen purred and leant down to him.

“J-Jongdae…” Xiumin whined innocently. “What is it?” Chen asked cautiously looking back up to Xiumin in worry.

Did he not want to…

“Will it hurt?”

Chen leant his head down in agony, Xiumin was just too cute! He wouldn’t be able to hold back even if he said stop now.

A cold hand grabbed Chen’s wrist. “Jongdae?” Xiumin sounded worried now.

“I’m sorry, you’re just so adorable. It will hurt, but I’ll be as gentle as I can. I promise.” Xiumin’s large eyes filled with tears and his face was flushed from moments ago.

“Please take care of me.” He whispered shutting his eyes tightly, holding them together, scared that if he opened them this would end. 

 

Chen felt guilty at the fact he had lubricant hidden in his bedside table draw in case something got kinky while a girl was here… However, he’d never used it on anyone before so he dismissed himself from those thoughts. Xiumin didn’t need to know!

He quickly opened the bottle and squirted some out onto his finger. He chuckled silently as Xiumin had opened his legs for him just like he had asked. Chen slowly peeled off the boxer’s - that were stopping him from accessing what he needed underneath - with his free hand. Another whimper came from the small mouth of Xiumin and Chen peered up before continuing, he saw the adorable display of Xiumin covering his closed eyes with his arms breathing wildly in anticipation with his legs spread - all for him, on his own bed. No one else in the entire world would ever see this!

Chen groaned as he felt himself ache in need below, he wasn’t fully erect although he assumed he would be ready to burst from seeing Xiumin like this, he frowned.

“Minseok, I’m going to prepare you now.” He said gently letting his little treasure know what he was doing. Xiumin’s breathing quickened slightly as Chen’s lube covered finger pressed into him.

Xiumin grunted in discomfort. Chen didn’t like the noise of him being in pain so he quickly moved his finger around making Xiumin shudder.

“Are you okay?” Chen asked in worry.

“Y-Yeah…” Xiumin panted in reply, it was painful.

Worried that he was going to do something wrong Chen quickly squirted more lubricant over his finger. “Is it okay if I put two in?” He asked knowing he was a little large below, and by the exploring he did with his finger he knew it’d hurt to have _that_ inside never mind his finger. Xiumin only nodded as his breathing had calmed down a little.

Chen squirted some onto Xiumin’s small hole generously and slowly pressed two fingers inside causing him to squeal in detest. “...-urts! It… Hurts!” He panted.

The other stopped as Xiumin’s breathing was out of control. His eyes widened. 

“I’m s-sorry! Minseok-” 

“C-Carry on…” 

“But…”

“I … I said… I said I wanted you too Jongdae… I want you.” Xiumin said in a whisper with a smile, his eyes were open and he looked at Chen lovingly. Chen nodded and proceeded to enter his two fingers inside of him, Xiumin whined erotically at the pain which made Chen smile. He wanted him so badly he was trying to hold back how much it hurt but also, how it felt so good. 

Chen’s fingers brushed against something inside of Xiumin causing him to thrust upwards with a moan. His eyes were wide and he grabbed the pillow from underneath him and crushed it into his face.

Chen laughed loudly that he had found Xiumin's prostate. 

“It’s not funny!” Xiumin squealed with embarrassment. Chen repeated his action causing Xiumin to moan loudly which made the pillow a useless muffler as his hands dropped to the sides in defeat. 

While the semi-exhausted Xiumin recovered Chen slowly slipped on a condom - from the same draw he had the lubricant - he made sure he put it on correctly. He didn’t want anything to go wrong or anything dangerous happening to the two of them - he really wanted this to be a special memory and not one they would regret. 

Yanking the pillow away Chen grinned, his usual cheery grin making the male beneath him frown cutely. He quickly kissed the pouted lips and stroked the soft face beneath him. Chen lined himself up to Xiumin’s entrance below making the boy underneath him tense up.

“Try to relax. I’ll go slow, it’s okay.”

Chen kissed his head before pushing in slowly. 

 

Chen had to leave kisses across Xiumin’s face and neck in apology. The smaller male whined at the pain and was trying to act strong for him. Chen knew he was hurting him and he felt bad, but he knew Xiumin wanted this too. 

Eventually, after the initial struggle, the pair found a peaceful rhythm that drew moans from the deepest tunnels of their vocal cords. Chen thrust back and forth inside Xiumin causing the boy to excitedly moan over and over. It was a melody to Chen’s ears to hear the cute squeals and yelps coming from his mouth. Pushing his legs upwards so he could reach deeper inside, both of their eyes widened along with their mouths in ecstasy. It was amazing, this new position just doubled the pleasure they thought was at the maximum. 

Xiumin clutched Chen’s back, without being able to have a firm grip against the sweaty, wet skin he clawed at it instead in desperation. Chen grunted and breathily panted.

“Oh… Minseok.”

Xiumin looked at him embarrassingly as Chen’s face was a lust filled smirk. Instantly Chen began to move in and out of the tightness his length was so consumed inside. They both hissed, but Xiumin lifted his lower end upwards causing Chen to hit his prostate roughly. He mewled desperately and rocked his hips so Chen hit that certain place again, and again!

“Ahh! J-Jongdae! Nhmm...” Xiumin roared with a peaceful mix of pleasure and craziness. “You’re amazing!” Chen choked out and pounded into him even more, he was sure the claw marks in his back were now going to become scars, Xiumin was attacking him like a feral cat… And he loved it! 

“Minseok… I’m close.” Chen grunted as Xiumin moaned in protest. Chen smiled, Xiumin didn’t want this to end either… 

He paused. 

Xiumin looked up and felt salty tears drop onto his lips. “J-Jongdae?” He questioned out of breath.

Chen closed his eyes and rested his head against Xiumin’s. 

“S-Sorry. I…” 

He felt the small hands cup his face and he smiled into them. “I love you Jongdae, everything has to come to an end but we can do it again, I’ll want it again.” 

Through sweet words, they drew each other over the edge.

 

* * *

 

 

As hours of laying side-by-side with awkward giggles and talks about what they like about each other, they decided to watch the film they were meant to watch… 

 

 

As the film was ending, Chen almost choked at Xiumin’s words. 

“Jongdae… Can we do it again?” 

“A-Again?! In the same day?” Chen spat in awe as tears gathered in his eyes. 

Xiumin grinned with a devious hum. “I want to remember what happened earlier, _all over your apartment_ , not just on your bed.” 

Chen felt steam puff out of his ears as his head tried to register this situation. 

“I only hired the, uhm, costume… For a few days. I’ll need to take it back.” 

Chen sighed, “I told you, that didn’t matter.” 

Xiumin sighed in relief. 

 

“Actually, I think I’ll buy it.” 

“What!” 

“You were really sexy in it too, maybe we could use it again, Minseok.” 

“Jongdae!”

“Maybe you could call me ‘Master’!”

Xiumin leapt and ran to the bathroom again, locking it behind him.

 

“Minssseeeeooook…” Chen whined walking to the door, leaning against it to talk to him.

 


End file.
